Believe
by Stupidfic
Summary: Dan and his friends form a cult focused on playing Bakugan, but dark forces plan to silence them forever.
1. New Faith

_What do you believe in? Throughout the ages, people have made formed religions based on their beliefs. Even in the era of science over superstition, people have their own views on what is right and what is fact. The base of this complex system of thought is trust. After all, how can civilizations exist without trust of values?_

_I had no such trust._

_For as long as I could remember, I could never find anyone or anything to count on. I had some hope in a few things, but in the end they always let me down. Even my parents are below my standards. Dad is always away working and my mother is too incompetent to do anything right. It would seem to be fate that I would die all alone…_

_But then… one day… cards rained from the sky…_

_Call me crazy if you want, but that is what happened. At first I thought someone's trading cards got caught in the wind, but these cards had an unworldly essence to them. To make matters stranger, a ball had suddenly rolls by my feet. Like the cards, this was no normal ball; it also changed into a figure of a monster._

_This event was obviously a sign from above. What this sign was I needed to figure out. It took a few days, but in the end I found out the peculiar items were part of a game which the ball is used for fighting and the cards are for support. I reported my research on the internet, only to be replied by insults. However… there were five people who believed in…_

_Runo: A hot-headed girl who longs for a soul mate._

_Marucho: A wealthy boy bound by his family name._

_Julie: A flirty female desperate for the approval of others._

_Shun: A quiet guy that hides his feeling by becoming a ninja._

_Alice: A gentle lass doomed to be used by another._

_It was because their acceptance of my discovery that we all became friends. Chatting with my new-found companions, we discussed the unexplained appearances and made a theory that we are to play this new game in order to protect ourselves for an oncoming threat. With such a grim future expected to come by, we formed an alliance to spread the word and encourage others to play our game that we named 'Bakugan'. We expected resistance, but that will not cease our fighting spirits… not as long as we have each other…_

_My name is Dan, and I am a prophet of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!_


	2. Mask of Oppresion

**This was meant to be a serious fanfiction… but I then lost interest so now its not serious. Blargh.**

**So Dan was going around trying to convert people into Bakuganism. He saw a fat guy hanging around so he went up to him.**

"**Hey, you want to be part of the Battle Brawlers so we can fight an oncoming force of doom?" Dan asks.**

**The fat kid replies, "no because I think your religion is stupid and so are you! Hahahahaha."**

"**Screw you! GET 'EM DRAGO!"**

"**RAWWWR ULTIMATE BOOST!" roared Drago. The Pyrus Bakugan shot a stream of flame on the nonbeliever. The fat dude ran off with his clothes on fire. "That's the eighteen person I've roasted this week, Dan. Maybe you need to improve on your persuasion skills.**

"**Ah shaddup. Lets go online and see how the others are doing." And he did so. "What up ladies?"**

"**I'm not a lady" Marucho spat over his webcam.**

"**Whatever. Look, I've been sucking lately in spreading the word. How are you guys faring?"**

"**I got a whole of men to join our cult!" Julie giggled. "Well, I may have promised them sex but they don't care about stuff like that, right?"**

**Runo groaned, "Damn it Julie, one of these days your going to be a fine example of teen pregnancy!"**

"**And how many people did you convert, Runo?"**

"…**Screw you!"**

**Before Julie could talk back, Alice interrupted. "Perhaps we should avoid telling about the oncoming doomsday. If people think its just a game they'll be more willing to join us."**

"**Nobody will play a card game with marbles for the fun of it!" whines Dan. "Unless there is an anime of it."**

**Marucho suddenly screams, "oh crap I forgot something to tell you all! There is this stranger called Masquerade who has been recently stealing Bakugan!"**

"**What?!" everyone else screams.**

"**I don't know what his motives are, but without Bakugan we can't practice Bakuganism."**

"**Shit!" cursed Dan. "I'm going to kick that guy's ass!"**

**So the leader of the Battle Brawlers journeyed to find this new fearsome foe. Luckily Masquerade just so happen to live in Dan's front yard.**

"**I've been waiting for you Dan" says Masquerade while pointing his finger at Dan.**

"**Masquerade! Why you taking all the Bakugan!"**

"**For the lulz! Now prepare to die!"**

**The villain pulled out a gun and shot Dan in the arm. Since the gun had only one bullet, Masquerade was forced to retreat.**

"**Damn" Dan grimaces while clutching his bleeding arm. "I'll need the help of everyone else to stop that son of a bitch."**

**Drago opens up his ball form and says, "you could of just brought me out so I would set Masquerade on fire."**

"**Shut up. This is suppose to be freaking plot development!"**

"**Whatever, human."**

**-**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Lady of the Light

Dan was quite flustered. "Great, I need to team up with my friends in order to defeat Masquerade. The problem they live all over the world and I don't know where to start!"

"Oh hi Dan" says Runo as she walks by.

"Well that was easy" Drago mutters.

"Now it is time to find the other four!" announced Dan.

Meanwhile, Masquerade was plotting an evil scheme in his lair… which was a cardboard box… which happened to be in Dan's front yard.

Our antagonist punched a hole in his flimsy wall. "We cannot allow the six prophets unite! If they join together our plan is screwed! We must possess generic one-time minions in order to stall them so the first phase of the plan can be done. So… hey! Are you listening to me, Reaper?"

Masquerade's Bakugan was currently peeking through the hole his master just made. "Damn that girl has a fine ass."

"Ugh, whatever. Now to use my negative energy to corrupt a random person!" And he did.

Five seconds later a non-descript civilian runs up to Dan and Runo and screams, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR BAKUGAN RARARARARA!!"

"Eek!" eeks Runo. "I'll take care of this problem!"

"But I want to battle him!" whines Dan.

"Ah come on! You always kill people instead of beating them at Bakugan!"

Drago pops out and says "she's does have a point, you know."

"Enough of this crap!" shouts the nobody. "Reaper STAND!"

Reaper forms into his true self and winks at Runo. "Hey there sexy."

The female shutters. "Eww! Tigerra, get rid of this creep!"

Runo's tiger Bakugan revealed herself, only to claw Reaper's face off. Since her Haos attribute dominated her foe's Darkus attribute, the fight was finished before it even began.

The generic person screams, "NOOOOO! I'll be back even though I won't!" And with that he ran away.

"Well that disappointing" Tigerra purrs as she licks off the blood on her paws.

Dan was occupied doing his homework. Realizing Runo already finished the fight, he tosses his work away and yells, "Masquerade is now sending henchman in order to prevent us from spreading our holy words! We must find our next companion quickly before more reinforcements arrive!"

"So, what, are we going to wait for the next friend to on by?" Drago chuckles.

"No silly" responds Tigerra, "another prophet lives five blocks from here."

"…"

And with two of the six Battle Brawler united, our heroes continued with their quest. Little do they know they are about to enter THE RICH PART OF TOWN!

-

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Wealth of a Hero

Our heroes Dan and Runo ventured into the manor owned by their friend's family. Security wasn't a problem, since the guards thought the two were illegal immigrants doing labor for cheap. It took a while to explore such a huge building, but in the end they manage to find who they were looking for.

"Oh hey guys" says Marucho. "What brings you to my crib?"

Dan had a stern face that concerned Marucho. "Some retard in a mask is trying to kill all the Battle Brawlers, and we need to team up and kick the crap out of him!"

"Alright then! To the Bat Cave!" Marucho took his pals into his secret lair. They were quite surprised upon seeing it.

"Why the hell did you have your own super hero headquarters?"

"I'm a billionaire, dammit! I can have my own fucking super hero headquarters whenever I fucking feel like it, Dan!"

Just then, the Bat Signal shined brightly in the sky!

"Oh no, there is trouble afoot! To the Bat Mobile!"

Everyone hoped in Marucho's car. Tigerra, though, was feeling a bit confused. "How can you spot a signal in the sky if you're inside a cave?"

-

The Bat Mobile came to a screeching halt in front of the town hall. Hostages were inside and the police were heavily out-matched.

"I wonder who has taken over" Runo pondered.

Marucho grinds his teeth. "There can only be one person who would such a thing: PUBERTY MAN!"

Upon the mention of his name, the super villain appeared before our heroes. "Yes, it is I, Puberty Man! Has a voice deep as the pits of hell, testosterone streaming through my veins, and able to ride any roller coaster I choose to!"

"Not to mention terrible taste in names" mutters Drago.

"Silence! You fools have fallen into my trap, and in the name of Masquerade I challenge you to a Bakugan battle!"

Puberty Man tosses Reaper onto the field. "What up, bitches?"

"I won't let you get away this time!" yells Marucho. "Go Preyas!"

Out came a chameleon-like creature. "Hey there folks! What to do you get when you cross a chicken and a monkey? A Chicken-monkey?"

Dan sweat-dropped. "Wow… just… wow."

Reaper lets out a hearty laugh, but at the joke Preyas made. "Fools! My Darkus attribute conquers your Aquas attribute! Sure it logically doesn't make sense but then again Bakugan is full of plot holes anyhow so I'll just shut up and kill you!"

"Not so fast!" shouts Preyas. "Behold I reveal my super power!" In mere seconds, the Bakugan's color changed from an Aquas blue to a Darkus purple!

"Bah, so what? I'll still be able to kick your scrawny ass!"

But Reaper didn't. So without any more Bakugan in his possession, Puberty Man lost.

"Curses, foiled again by a mere child" mutters Puberty Man. "But remember this: I am more of a man than you will ever be! Muahahaha!" Then he runs off.

Marucho sighs, only to quickly make a heroic pose. "That may be, Puberty Man, but I will still fight on and protect the world from scum like you! As a prophet of the Battle Brawlers, I shall stay vigilant and fight the forces of evil and malice at any time, any place, for as long as I… HEY! Where are you all going?"

-

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Good Girl

Our heroes were currently twiddling their thumbs at the airport. Normally they wouldn't spend such activities in such a lively place, but this time was different. Alice, one of the six Battle Brawlers, was coming to join them by plane, and the others made sure they would meet her in open arms.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" Preyas shouts. "The plane has arrived!"

Immediately everyone stood up and headed for the arrival gates. Waves of people poured through, and among was none other than Alice herself.

"Alice!" says Runo as she ran up and give her friend a girly hug because they are girls. "I can't believe you came all the way from Moscow just to see us!"

The other female replies, "distance doesn't matter as long as the word of Bakugan stays alive."

"Then I guess you should be concerned about the distance" says a mysterious voice. "Because I am about to silence you here and now!" Everyone looked to see an assassin with a Bakugan ball.

Dan shouts, "oh snap it's another minion from Masquerade!"

"Indeed I am! Now take out your Bakugan, girl!"

Alice took a step back. "I can't."

"Why? Afraid you'll lose to me?"

"No, it's not that… it's just… I don't have any Bakugan."

Everyone else face-faulted.

"Are you fucking serious? Aww… and I had these really cool cards I was going to use to beat you with." The assassin walks away with the disappointing look on his face.

"Should we tell him we're available?" asks Tigerra.

Drago answers, "and get involved in another half-assed battle? No thanks."

-

With two thirds of the gang together, it was time for things to get serious. Just kidding. They were just playing in the sandbox.

While building a sand castle, Runo speaks, "why don't we tell stories to pass the time?"

"Vroom vroom" says Marucho as he plays with his toy dump truck. "That sounds like a great idea. Tell us about Vestroia, Drago."

Drago nods his head. "Alright. But only because we need some plot development…"

-

_Vestroia is a spiritual dimension where elemental beings, or Bakugan as you call us, reside in six attribute planes. In the center of Vestroia are the sources of our existence, the Infinity Core and the Silent Core. Nobody was able to access the realm of the cores, nobody except for HIM…_

_The one that started this whole mess was a Bakugan that goes by the name of Naga. He had a form of a dragon with skin as white as pearls, but on the inside he had a heart black with bitterness and envy. Though it appeared he was Haos attributed, he was actually null of any element. It was a terrible condition that makes the affected frail and exiles of the attribute planes._

_Naga would have withered away in loneliness like all the others, but he refused such a fate. Somehow, somewhere, he had obtained an unworldly card that allowed teleportation. With it he was able to reach the cores in order to gain supreme power._

_I never saw him again, and I doubt he survived. All I do know is that Naga's interference caused Vestroia to collapse, and forcing all the Bakugan into Earth's dimension. And that's when I met Dan…_

_-_

"_Yawn! This story sucks!" interrupts Preyas._

_Drago smacked Preyas into a hole. "I've had enough of your bullshit! Do it, Tigerra!"_

_The other Bakugan, driving Marucho's dump truck somehow, backed up by the hole. With a flick of a switch she unloaded the cargo into the hole and on the one inside._

_With sand piling around him, Preyas cries out "wait! Please spare me! I'll be good, I swear. Just give me another cha-". The rest of his were muffled as he was buried alive in the sandbox._

_-_

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	6. Loner's Breeze

With Dan, Runo, Marucho, and Alice united, only Shun and Julie remained. Since Julie lived in the United States the others decided to go after the one closer to home. Such a task would simple if not one problem; Shun is an emo ninja! (BUM BUM BUUUUM!)

"Come on, guys, we have to find our prophet buddy!" Dan attempts to motive his crew.

"Don't be so reckless" says Marucho. "Chances are this place is probably booby trapped."

"Stop being such a worry wart. What could possibly go wrong?"

As soon as Dan said that, he accidentally steps on a hidden switch. The others ended up falling into a trap door and landed in a pit with no way out. To make matters worse, they weren't alone.

Runo screams, "oh god no! ITS LINKIN PARK AHHHHHH!!!"

Yes, there was a Linkin Park concert underneath the trap door, and the Brawlers landed in the front row seats! Unable to help them, Dan was forced to continue on and probably avenge their deaths.

-

After avoiding over a dozen more angst-related traps, the head prophet found who he was looking for.

"So you finally arrived" says Shun. "Usually people don't get through the barrage of my Myspace friends."

Dan says softly, "it's been a long time since you contacted us. I know you prefer doing things alone but there is evil after us. We need to work together to keep the faith of Bakuganism alive!"

"Alright. But first… a battle for control of the Battle Brawlers!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't think you have the devotion to spread our holy word. Besides, bitches love a badass like me."

"If that is how you feel then… BAKUGAN BRAWL!"

Dan tosses out Drago to the battlefield. Shun sends out his Bakugan named Skyress.

"Gate card set!" announces Shun as he places a card on the field. "Gate card open! That-place-that-makes-my-Bakugan-stronger-and-the-other-one-weaker Land!"

As Drago was drained of his strength, Skyress felt a burst of energy surround her.

"Not so fast" says Dan as he pulls out a card of his own. "Ability activate! Some-power-to-counter-attack-the-opponent's-move-so-I-win Attack!"

Drago charges forward, saying, "god these humans make such crappy names for game cards."

"I concur" agrees Skyress, who was then knocked back into ball form.

The young ninja slams his fist on the ground and pouts, "damn! It looks like you are worthy enough to lead the Battle Brawlers."

"Of course" Dan says with a smug grin. "Now get up let's go. We still have one more person to join up with."

The boys walked hand-in-hand to complete the reunion. They forgot about the traps, though, and fell into the Linkin Park pit.

-

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Shaky Ground

The last of the Battle Brawlers resided in the United States. Since everyone else was in Japan, that left only one choice; by riding Marucho's pimped out airplane!

"Why didn't you tell me you had your own private jet?" whines Alice. "Do you know how much suffering I endured in public transportation?"

Marucho says, "what did you say? I was too busy rolling around in all this money to hear you."

A lot of hours later the plane landed at its destination. It was the Grand Canyon, a rather empty place, save for someone lively hanging around.

"You're finally here!" giggles Julie. "I've been waiting, like, forever to meet you all in person!"

Runo takes a look around and says, "everyone is all here. So now what?"

"Now we must head to the ancient Bakugan Valley!" replies Gorem, Julie's Bakugan. "And it just so happens to be located right here!"

"How utterly convenient!" Skyress proclaims.

The prophets and their guardians ventures forth into the depths of the valley. It wouldn't be long now for the battle against Masquerade to begin…

-

…and Masquerade himself would not let that happen. Upgrading his lair from a cardboard box to a luxurious mansion, he used the extra space to bring in long-term minions.

They were five of the best Bakugan players around and a hundred percent atheist. They were the perfect squad to finish off those pesky cultists. These elites will make sure their enemies remember their names…

Billy: an Ash Ketchum clone with a douche bag personality.

Klaus: a spoiled nobleman who spends his family's income on Bakugan merchandise.

Chan Lee: if she can't beat people in Bakugan battles, she beats them with her fists.

Julio: a skinhead who is more emotional than he ought to be.

Komba: umm… he's black.

"Welcome to my home" Masquerade greets his five new arrivals. "We must haste and destroy those Brawlers so that our beloved game is free of any religious-significance. I'm counting on you to win against them."

"Why don't you just kill them?" asks Klaus.

"What do you think I was trying to do this whole fucking week? I wouldn't have brought you losers here if I was able to pop a cap in their asses."

It was Julio's turn to talk. "So how are we suppose to get to these fanatics anyhow?"

"Good question, baldy. I just happen to have this card that can teleport you anywhere in an instant! So move you stupid asses!" Masquerade then teleports them to Bakugan Valley. "And while they're going after the Battle Brawlers I shall continue my progress for the Ultimate Bakugan!"

-

Our heroes walk outside after completing their latest quest. The caverns proved to be unforgiving to trespassers, but thanks to their determination the Battle Brawlers found a secret shrine that gave them visions of Vestroia slowly falling into ruin.

"I really need to stop tripping with the acid" groans Dan.

Ignoring Dan's complaints of his drug use, Drago says, "we must find Masquerade quickly. Until we beat him my home will be completely destroyed!"

"How are we suppose to get to him? That goat humper is impossible to find!"

Shun stops walking and frowns. "I think I found the answer for that."

Wondering what the ninja boy was talking about, everyone looked at the direction he was facing and saw MASQUERADE'S ELITE MINIONS GASP!

-

TO BE CONTNUED


	8. Betrayer

"Wow that was the biggest battle ever!" shouts Julie.

"We had a battle?" Skyress ponders. "I don't recall such a event."

Marucho replies, "we fought the five elite minions. It happened between chapters because the author of this story is a cheap douche who cuts corners at every chance he gets."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" says a confused Drago.

"There is one thing I don't understand" ponders Gorem. "How did they find out our location?"

"You're right" Tigerra replies. "They couldn't possibly have known what we doing unless…"

"Somebody told me" finishes Shun. "Guys, I think we have a traitor."

"A TRAITOR?!" Dan shouts in extreme fury. No way one of his friends, one of the few he actually trusted, could be a traitor.

"Don't worry Dan, it's unlikely it is one of us. I believe the one giving information away is Webmaster Joe."

"WEBMASTER JOE?" exclaims Julie. "You mean the guy who runs our occult website? And by our site I mean his, because we took it over since his site was crappy anyhow."

"I knew we could never trust someone from the internet" says Marucho. "TO JOE'S PLACE!"

So they went to meet Joe and I'm telling what happened along the way because I have writer's block and I want to get done with this frigging chapter as soon as possible.

"THERE YOU ARE, TRAITOR!" Dan bursts in pointing his finger at Joe. "WE KNOW YOU ARE WORKING MASQUERADE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Joe said nothing. Because he was lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

A nurse walks in and yells, "what is your problem? Can't you see he's dying from super diarrhea?"

"Wtf" replies everyone.

Runo sighs. "Well this is a waste of time. Oh great… now I have to go and clean this shit off my shoes."

Everyone decided to spend the night at the hospital. While they were sleeping, a strange light came in Joe's room and enveloped him with it's glow. The next day, the doctor was shocked to find Joe cured!

"Hello there" Joe says with a smile. "What can I do for you guys?"

Dan gets into rage mode and shouts, "ADMIT THAT YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH MASQUERADE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Masquerade? Sorry, I never worked with the guy. All I really did was claim that he was the greatest Bakugan player on Earth."

"LIAR!!!"

"No, I think he's telling the truth" Alice comforts Dan. "He looks too much like a one-character to able to hide any secrets from us.""…You're right. God just look at those vacant eyes! So if Joe isn't the traitor… then who is?"

That question was left unanswered.

-

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. One Rises, One Falls

Blood. It was splattered everywhere. On the walls, on the ceiling, even between the couch cushions. So much blood couldn't have come from one person, oh no, all of this came from five. And those five were Masquerade's own elite minions.

"To think you were suppose to be talented" Masquerade says to their disfigured corpses. "Oh well, at least you make decent sacrifices. AHAHAHAHA!!!" Then the masked psychopath performs a satanic ritual. "God of Silence, lend me your ears! Your loyal servant needs the power to destroy your enemies and in return I offer you these corrupted souls!"

Masquerade's prayers were answered, but not by the person he was hoping for. It was an old man, ugly as a goblin but dressed as a mighty wizard.

"The master is willing to accept your offer. However, he cannot bless you with his might with the current resources. He will require a more divine soul…"

Just then Reaper came rolling in. "Dude, the toilet clogged up again!"

The two humanoids looked at one another and nodded. Five seconds later Reaper was smashed to bits.

"The God of Silence is pleased!" announces the demonic figure. "For you dedication to serving his cause, the master rewards you with this…"

The old guy pulls out a Bakugan ball and hands it to Masquerade. His reaction was sinisterly gleeful. Now the Brawlers were definitely fucked.

-

"So what is the plan now?" Drago asks everyone who haven't spoken a word in the last fifteen minutes.

Dan replies, "I dunno. Kick Masquerade's ass?"

Runo rolls her eyes. "And how are we suppose to find him?"

All of a sudden Masquerade teleports in the middle of the gang!

"Gee, maybe we can set a trap for him!" Julie replies Runo's question.

Masquerades laughs evilly. "I've had enough of you spreading your words! Now you leave me no choice but to finish you off myself!"

Dan picks up Drago and smirks. "Bring it on, you super saiyan retard!"

The two throw down their gate cards and soon do battle. Then I get lazy and skip the fighting to the end.

"It seems you have the upper hand, boy" grunts Masquerade.

Dan replies, "well I surely don't lose to scum like you!"

"Heh heh heh. This battle isn't over yet. In fact, the real battle is about to begin! HYDRANOID BRAWL!"

The Bakugan Masquerade unleashed was not a regular one. This monster had an aura tainted with malice. Plus it didn't exactly a very welcoming appearance.

"I SHALL GNAW ON YOUR ROTTING FLESH!" Hydranoid greeted Drago.

"Gate card open!" declares Dan. "Anti Evil Dude Field!" This made Hydranoid's power weaken slightly.

""Ability card activate!" counters Masquerade. "Tummy of Doom!" Hydranoid's torso area morphs into a saw blade, which quickly makes contact with Drago.

"FUUUUUCK!!!" Drago cries. Scales and muscle tissue go flying, and the Dragonoid became fatigued due to blood lose.

"He's helpless now! Finish him off, Hydranoid!"

The multi-headed monster nods and charges up energy balls from it's maws. Dan was in a panic, he now knew this fight was for keeps. If Drago were to die then…

Daniel runs up in front of his partner and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Everything suddenly became quiet. Dan trembles in agony from the direct impact. Looking down to see how bad the damage was, the boy only found a gapping hole in his chest. When he heard Drago choking and collapsing behind him, Dan knew his sacrifice was in vain.

Feebly looking toward the others, all Dan could say before he died was "sorry."

-

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	10. Brutal Vengence

The Battle Brawlers were in deep sorrow. Their leader, their friend, was murdered in front of their very one eyes. Not only did this gruesome event affect morale, it also affected their faith in the Bakuganism cause.

"What's da fecking point?" says Marucho, drunk on vodka. "We work our asses off… HIC… to protect dis world, and what do we got? All we got is Dan as a gawd damn corpse!"

Runo was curled in a fetal position. "What do we tell his parents? They won't believe us… how can they believe us?"

"Masquerade you son of a bitch" groans Shun. "We can't just stand around here all depressed! We need to avenge Dan!"

Julie wipes the tears and wet make-up off her face. "Shun is right! Dan is our sexy friend, and sexy friends don't give up!"

Everyone agreed. They can mourn for Dan later, first they had to kick Masquerade's ass. They would free the world from oncoming doom… or die trying.

Preyas cries, "wait! I didn't agree on dying!"

Gorem replies, "ah shut up you pussy."

-

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Alice says in disappointment.

"Because you're the one without any freaking Bakugan" answers Runo. "Besides, you are the most reliable person in converting people. So if we don't make it…"

"I understand. Please be care…"

Tigerra says, "do not worry about us. We will face Masquerade well prepared."

Skyress then flies next to Tigerra. "Marucho just brought his dad's rocket launcher."

"FUCKING SWEET!" The two female Bakugan head butt each other.

-

Alice was too anxious to sleep. It was almost midnight and yet the others had not returned. Were they in trouble? Or were they out partying at a sleazy bar? She just couldn't wait for morning to find out.

From what Alice overheard, the fight would take place in the abandoned warehouse that is often used for final showdowns. Without any other ideas, the Bakuganless Brawler headed straight for her destination. The warehouse seemed ominous enough for a villain, with its rusty edges and foggy window panes. All that was left was to peek inside…

The girl's heart skipped a beat. Everybody was dead. Runo… Marucho… Shun… Julie… even all their Bakugan. Each had pure agony on their cold lifeless faces. And the smell… oh god the smell was unbearable!

After what seemed like an eternity of seeing such a gruesome site, Alice noticed something. Amongst the dead bodies and pools of blood was a white envelope. She hated to go further in this hellhole but that envelope waiting to be opened gave her no choice. The heroine avoided glancing at the blank stares of what used to be her closest friends. Alice soon slowly bent over, carefully picked the envelope, and with hesitation opened it.

The letter itself was made from human flesh. Whose flesh it belonged to was another mystery. The text was burnt into the skin, at least judging from the charcoal smell. As sadistic as it seems, it was the message that chilled Alice. Though it wasn't complex, it was enough to understand:

**EMBRACE THE SILENCE**

**-**

**to be continued**


	11. Coincidence or Fate?

Masquerade was laughing like he killed all his enemies, because he did kill all his enemies! Without the Battle Brawlers interfering with his plans, the path to mute salvation was at hand.

"I'm bored" whines Hydranoid. "Can we kill more people?"

"Patience, my violent partner" Masquerade replies. "We must wait for Hal-G to give us our next assignment."

"Bah humbug."

"But I guess we have enough time to murder ONE person…"

"YAY! Thankyouthankyothankyou!"

In a flash, both villains teleported to some easy prey.

-

Their destination led them to a hospital. The building full of sick and injured people. A perfect place to end one's suffering… by giving them more suffering!

"Okay… who should we kill?" ponders Masquerade. "Oh look, a sick old lady!"

Hydranoid looks the other way and yells, "No wait! That guy vomiting over there is a better choice!"

"Hey, that girl is blind! Oh man that would be awesome to see the blind kid play Bakugan!"

"Damn it! I wish we have enough time to torture and maim everyone here!"

As the two were having trouble choosing their prey, Joe walked by. "Wow! A guy with obviously-suspicious clothing and an overpriced ball of plastic! Hi, I'm Joe."

Masquerade and Hydranoid looked at each other and say, "him."

"BAKUGAN BRAWL" the masked one screams as he throws his partner. "HYDRANOID STAND!" Walls crumbled as the monstrous Bakugan took form, and Joe was as surprised as his mild face would possibly allow him.

"Ability card activate! Chaos… of… Darkness!!!!!1!11111!1!!!one!!1!1"

An overkill of energy balls were shot out of Hydranoid's mouth and were headed straight for Joe. Suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the area and fizzled out the projectiles. Everyone looked up to see the source of the flash.

It was a Bakugan with a form of a dragon. It's skin was a pure white with traces of violet dotted across the limbs. Like an angel it descends to the Earth right beside Joe.

"Use me for battle" the Bakugan says in an aged feminine voice.

Joe replies, "oh okay. Ability card activate! Attack thingy!"

The Bakugan punches Hydranoid and sends the Darkus creature flying back to it's master. With his strongest Bakugan defeated in one hit, Masquerade had no choice but to consider retreating. The masked man struggles out from under the unconscious mass that fell on top of him and teleports the both of them back home.

With the threat gone, the dragon-like creature turned into ball form. "You appear to have potential, human. Perhaps you have the strength to protect me… Yes, I believe you do. My name is Wavern, and from here on out I shall be your guardian Bakugan."

"Cool" says Joe/

-

Back at Masquerade's crib, Hal-G has gotten word of Masquerade's lose and was taking it pretty badly.

"You were beaten?!" the wizard shouts. "No! This is unbelievable!"

"I know!" yells Masquerade. "How can such an awesome person like me fail to such an uninteresting boy?"

"Not that, you retard! The Bakugan! Do you have any idea who you just faced?"

"Huh?"

"The bearer of the Infinity Core! That Bakugan is capable of ruining the Silent One's goal! If your Hydranoid cannot beat her, then we must hasten our plans immediately!!!"

-

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Second Life

Nobody truly what the afterlife is like. For the Battle Brawlers they found the answer the hard way. Now their spirits reside in a realm where the sky is a gloomy purple and the ground is littered with Bakugan made into statues. This place was the Doom Dimension.

"Well this sucks" says Drago.

"Seriously" agrees Gorem.

"Turn those frowns upside down!" Julie says in a perky tone. "Let's go and see if there is anyone unliving here!"

Everyone wanders around aimlessly for what seems like an eternity. Eventually they meet others, but ones they were not hoping for.

"Heeeeeey" greets what were once Masquerade's minions.

"Oh fuck we're in hell" Marucho groans.

"Shut your mouth, pipsqueak!" Julio snaps back. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your stupid religion!"

Runo steps forward. "Our stupid religion? We were trying to protect the world!"

"That's what all the nutcase cults say" Komba butts in.

"So you trust a crook like Masquerade over people with faith?" Shun asks in irritation.

The conversion soon turned into a heated debate. Humans and Bakugan alike bickered, shoved, and sometimes threw feces at one another. It would seem there would be no end until…

"WILL YOU GUYS SUCK THE FUCK UP! SOME OF US OUR TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Everybody looked and saw six strangers coming towards them. It was hard to tell if they were human or Bakugan since they had the figure of a humanoid but also had magical powers as well. Each stranger was colored with each attribute, and the Pyrus one seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Piss off!" Chan Lee says to the strangers. "We're the middle of a serious debate."

"Serious debate my ass!" says the Sub-terra stranger. "You are just blaming one another for the loss of your lives."

Dan shouts, "so what if we are? Something bad is going on in our world and now that we're gone millions of people are going to die!"

"Millions… of people like you?" gulps the Aquos stranger.

"Yes."

The six strangers huddled up and whispers amongst each other. After half a minute they face Dan.

The Darkus stranger speaks, "well you are in luck. We are the six Legendary Elemental Warriors and we will resurrect you to save the world… yeah."

"You can bring us back to life?" gasps Drago. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Because blah. Now all of you get out of here and don't back for a couple dozen years or so."

-

With the mystical powers of the Elemental Warriors, everyone who died from Masquerade's actions came back to the world of the living. Of course their bodies were buried by then so they had to claw their way to freedom. But other than that everything was fine.

Dan coughs up some dirt. "Well that took long enough. Now to kick some ass with vengeance!"

"Are you fucking serious?" shouts Runo. "You just got resurrected and you already want to die again?"

"Oh, I don't intend on dying." Dan then picks up a riot gun that was laying around nearby for some reason. "I intend on winning… by any means."

"This isn't going to end well" Skyress sighs.

-

TO BE CONTINUED.


	13. Goodbye

Masquerade was having a really bad day. First his Hydranoid lost to the bearer of the Infinity Core, then some douche installed a virus that broke his computer, and then he found out his latte was too cold. Now the Battle Brawlers had come back from the dead and were bombing his lair. Yup, this was a really bad day.

"Come on out, Masquerade!" Dan shouts in a megaphone. "I promise I'll only punch you a few times!"

The antagonist came bursting out in rage. "You want me?! Then you'll have to fight me!"

"With fucking pleasure! Go Drago!"

"Get him, Hydranoid!"

The two reptilians fought each other with tooth and claw. As they fought, their human companions aided them with ability cards. The energy emitting from the battle was so powerful it was slowly tearing off people's clothing.

"You should have never came back, Dan" grunts Masquerade as he pulls out an ability card. "I killed you once and I'll kill you again! Pogo stick ninja kick!"

"I died because I underestimated your power" Dan says while getting his card ready. "This time I'll show you my true power! Dragon fire medium-rare punch!"

"Happy lalala laser beam! You fool, you may defeat me but I am merely a servant! When the God of Silence comes he wipe your existence with a wave of his hand!"

"Poopy fart crap! That will never happen! Not as long there is faith in Bakuganism!"

"END THIS, HYDRANOOOOOOOOOOID!!!"

"END THIS, DRAGONOOOOOOOOOOID!!!"

Both Bakugan finally use their finishing moves, a kick to the nuts. The resulting energy sent everything in a five mile radius flying. All that was left was a large crater containing two knocked out Bakugan balls and two half-naked boys.

Gasping in exhaustion, the protagonist says, "we… tied?"

Masquerade looks at the ground and sighs. "I can't do this anymore. This job is stressing me out and I still haven't gotten my first paycheck. Screw this, I quit." Without any second thoughts, Masquerade took off his mask and revealed his true identity.

Dan chokes as soon he face Masquerade's face. "N-no… not you… why? WHY?!!!" The face was one Dan knew all too well. A face that truly broke his heart. That face… was the face of Alice.

-

The other Brawler were just as surprised as Dan was upon discovering one of their own was the enemy. They had decided to interrogate Alice for information… as well as answers.

"Alright, we'll start with the easy stuff" says Marucho. "Who are you and who is in your family?"

The girl nods her head. "My name is Alice Gehabich. I was raised by my grandfather, Michael Gehabich."

Julie steps forward. "Alright then, how did you learn about Bakugan?"

"A few months ago cards had rained down from the sky. I went on the internet to find answers and I discovered Dan's theories on the matter."

It was Shun's turn next. "How come you don't battle like the rest of us?"

"I'm a pacifist. I never prefer to use violence to solve situations, especially if others have to fight for me."

Runo was up to plate. "Why were against us as Masquerade?"

"I… I don't know."

"You don't know?" Skyress repeats in confusion.

"I have no idea how I became Masquerade. Everyone once in a while my memory blacks out, but I never thought anything of it…"

"YOU LIAR!" Dan screams as he grabs Alice. "JUST ADMIT YOU WERE A SPY!"

"I wasn't! I would never think of betraying my friends!"

"BULLSHIT!" Dan punches Alice's gut, then drops her on the floor while she clutches her stomach. "YOU NEVER WERE OUR FRIEND IN THE BEGINNING, WEREN'T YOU? YOU JUST PRETENDED TO LIKE US SO YOU COULD JUST STAB US IN THE BACK!"

"No!"

Her answer only enraged the interrogator more. Dan stomped his foot on Alice to get her to admit she was an enemy. He stomped on her over and over again.

Tigerra shouts, "stop Daniel! That is enough!"

Runo's Bakugan did not get his attention. He tuned the rest of the world so he could hear Alice say what he wants to hear. But all he heard was 'no', and that only made Dan stomp harder.

"Uh, should we stop him or something?" asks Preyas.

Dan's fury showed no mercy to the traitor. He stomped on her chest, he stomped on her hands, he stomped on her face. Yet Alice continued to repeat 'no'.

"Oh god I can't watch this anymore" flinches Gorem as he curls up.

Alice once-pretty figure was bruised and covered with shoe prints. Some of her bones had cracked from the frequent stomping, and she could taste copper in her mouth. She could barely stay conscious due to head trauma.

Suddenly, Dan's body has had enough. He stopped his assault, his legs tired, his mouth sore, his rage weakening. The only energy Dan had left was to breath. So he stood there, breathing heavily, and glared at the female withering beside his feet. Just then, he saw Alice shed tears.

"Just… kill me" the girl sobbed faintly. "If you hate me so much… then just go ahead and kill me already."

"No…" says Dan in a course voice. "Killing you would only ease your suffering. You don't deserve such luxuries. Instead I'm going to leave you here all alone. From now on you stay away from us or I swear to god I will make the rest of your life a living hell. Come on guys, we have better things to do."

Dan walks away. The rest of the Battle Brawlers stood there, a sense of helplessness choking them. They wanted to help Alice and sooth her agony, but they feared Dan even more. So, with a heavy burden of guilt, they walk off to leave one of their best friends injured and alone.

-

to be continued.


	14. Battle for the Galaxy

Today was rather calm. With Masquerade out of the picture, it seems the world is now at peace. No evil scheming anywhere, no random minions hunting you down, no traitors watching your every move. You could say that the war was finally over.

But that would too easy.

One second later the shit went straight to hell. Portals opened up all around the world and demonic Bakugan came pouring out of them. Chaos spreads throughout society like an epidemic. Civilians head for shelter while soldiers rush straight into danger.

Gorem grumbles, "shit. And this happens just when Julie was about to take a shower."

Marucho adjust his glasses. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

Suddenly Joe walks over.

"I just got worse" groans Preyas.

"Hey guys" says Joe in an unusually perky tone. "Terrible afternoon, wouldn't you say?"

Shun replies, "piss off. We're thinking up a plan on how to save the world."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" a female voice speaks.

Drago pops out in surprise. "Wavern?! You're here?!"

"Indeed I am, Drago. This crisis is Naga's doing I'm afraid. He has gained full control of the Silent Core and is now after the Infinity Core."

"Naga? Damn, I should've known he would cause such a mess. But why go looking for the Infinity Core in this realm?"

"Because I have the Infinity Core."

"WHAT?!" everyone screams. Except for Joe, because he can't do that kind of thing.

"Yes, it is rather surprising. I don't know how it happened myself, but the Infinity Core may have chose me due to that fact I am the closet thing that can counter Naga. However, as of now I am greatly outmatched by the army of silence."

"So are you asking us to protect you?" Skyress inquires.

"Indeed. As long as Naga doesn't get his hands on the Infinity Core, we have a chance to defeat him."

Runo shouts, "what are we waiting for then? Let's kick Naga's ass before he kicks ours!"

The Battle Brawlers cheer and head for their rocket ship. Yes, they have a mother fucking rocket ship because I'm getting bored again. It blasts off and heads to outer space, where the final battle shall commence.

-

Up beyond the Earth's atmosphere, the kids and their living toys were face-to-face with the one that caused this mess; Naga. In a few words he looks like an average white dragon. In detail his body was severely deformed, his eyes were as red as fresh blood, and he had the Silent Core beating on his chest like a heart. Oh, and he was ten times larger than normal Bakugan. And that Hal-G guy was there, too.

"Ah… my dear sister" Naga says dryly. "How odd of you to run away right towards me."

Wavern loudly replies, "I am not running away, I came here to end this before things get worse."

Dan screams, "Eat this Naga! SUPERDEATHRAYATTACKGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Nothing happens. "Hey Marucho, I thought you said your rocket ship had laser beams."

"Sorry, this one is a rental" says the midget Brawler. "The one with the Death Ray was taken by the parents for their business trip."

"Shit."

Hal-G laughs maniacally. "Looks like you came unprepared, BUT I DIDN'T! Ability activate! Incest Intercourse!"

Naga suddenly teleports behind Wavern and then shoves his sausage up her butt. The dragoness cries in pain, unable to break free from her horrible position.

"NOOOOOO!" screams Drago. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK FUCK!"

Wavern says sorrowfully, "it is futile, my dear Drago. I was destined to die this way. But there is still, as long as you bear the Infinity Core. Farewell… my love…"

Naga does his money shot and Wavern then explodes. The Infinity Core flies out of her remains and latches itself onto Drago. This results the evolution of Drago turning into Infinity Drago!

"Oh goody, now I get to rape you as well" giggles Naga.

"Oh no you won't!" Infinity Drago screeches. "Not as long as I have the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!!!"

Then everybody in the entire world unites and gang bangs Naga to death. Infinity Drago pries the Silent Core off of Naga's corpse and fuses it with Infinity Core. This fusion led to the birth of the Perfect Core!

"Now I am Perfect Drago! And I did all by myself!"

The other Bakugan groan, "what a dick."

Hal-G growls in defeat. "How dare you slaughter the God of Silence! I will have my revenge. Maybe not today nor tomorrow, but someday, SOMEDAY I will return, and you shall remember the name of Hal-" Then he turns back into a normal old man. "Poo."

Suddenly everyone remembers that there is no oxygen in outer space. So they got back in their rocket and went home to get shit-faced at the pub.

-

TO BE CONTINUED?


	15. Peace at Last

Now that Bakuganism has saved the world from doomsday, there was no need to spread it anymore. The Bakugan themselves plan on going back home to Vestroia, which has a lot of cleaning to do. But before that happens, they have a elderly passenger to drop off.

"Ah, yes, there is my manor" says the old man that was once Hal-G.

The old man's directions led them to the wintergreen forests of Moscow. In the middle of all the untamed wilderness lies a rather large manor, all covered in snow like everything else. The Brawlers politely aided the owner to his home, and when they opened the door they met someone they didn't expect…

"ALICE?" they all yell.

The former Masquerade was surprised just like everybody else. In her hands was a broom and by her feet was a pile of dust. But Dan didn't think she was her doing janitorial work.

In a rage Dan shouts, "so you decide to show your face again after I told you not to, huh? Tried to get one last fight even though you lost the war, huh?! Answer me, you damn traitor!!!"

Alice was at a lose of words. "I… uh… I…"

The elderly man steps between the two. "Perhaps I can explain everything."

"Grandfather?!"

"Huh? This man is your grandfather?"

"Indeed I am. Pardon for not introducing myself before, my name is Michael Gehabich. I am a scientist with a degree in teleportation. It was because of me that all this began…"

-

_The day it started was the day I finished building my dimensional gate._ _I made a mistake in the activation process which caused the gate to open up on its own and sucked me into it. Oddly enough I was sent to Vestroia._

_My first encounter in this new world happen to be Naga. I could tell he was angry and curious upon meeting me, so I tried to make peace with him. I gave him a prototype warp card as a sign of friendship. If I had known what he was going to do with it I would of just ran away instead._

_Thanks to my warp card, Naga was able to reach the Silent Core and inflict chaos on Vestroia. Many Bakugan died that day, many were changed for the worse. As for me, Naga gave me mercy… and for his gratitude in helping him exact his revenge on all the Bakugan he made me into the monster called Hal-G._

_Somehow I managed to get back to Earth. A lot of time has past since I was gone, six months to be exact. Since my mutation has altered my mind, I was working up a plan to make this world another realm for my master to rule. It was during that planning that I sensed someone else was in my manor._

_It was Alice, she usually drops by to keep me company and clean up. I always considered her to be a very helpful person, and it was no different as Hal-G. It was midnight at the time and she was sound asleep in her room. I used this opportunity to make my move._

_The process was rather simple and completely painless. I just put on a cursed mask over her face and she would instantly transform into another personality; one that would serve Naga's cause. The best part was that Alice was unaware of what she was doing, blissfully living her life while Masquerade did his dirty work._

-

"Wait, you mean Alice had no idea she was Masquerade?" asks Dan.

Michael nods. "Yes, that is what I said."

The leader of the Brawlers slowly took in this information through his thick skull. It was upon realization that changed his expression from confused to utterly mortified. Dan fell on his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Oh god… what have I done? I… was so fucking stupid!"

_Michael turns to the others. "What is he taking about?"_

"_Ah nothing really" says Preyas. "He just thought your granddaughter was a traitor so he beat every square inch of her body and left her to die all alone."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_It's true!" Dan chokes. "I did that! I did that to a friend I should've trusted! I'm sorry, Alice, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused."_

_Alice kneels beside Dan and sadly smiles. "It's okay. The fact what you knew you did something wrong is enough for me. I can forgive your mistakes and your actions… because we're friends."_

_Dan looks up in surprise. "Alice…" He then gives her a tight hug. "Thank you… for having faith in me."_

"_Well this is getting too dramatic for my tastes" says Hydranoid, who was apparently still around. "I'm going back home."_

"_Oh, right, Vestroia!" Drago shouts. "I need to go and put the Perfect Core where it belongs!"_

_So all the Bakugan went back to a newly-made Vestroia and everyone lived happily in their religious lives. Yeah. That's it. It's over. Now piss off._


End file.
